Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto
by Hinata-kun 01
Summary: Lima tiene un pasado oscuro lleno de traiciones y muertes, sus "padres" la envían a crear una nueva vida al internado de artes "Sweet amoris" ¿sucumbirá frente a los chicos? o seguirá siendo la misma chica fris (Supongo que voy mejorando en los sumarys xD) (Songfick, con canciones de Porta entre otros n.n)
1. Hay siempre un sentimiento muertoenun

Holiwis! (Si, sigo sacando ficks sin terminar los otros) es que cuando tengo una idea tengo que escribirla n.n

Anotaciones:

Este fick es un songfick, con canciones de Porta, h0lynaight, Zeidah y más raperos españoles, a los cuales se les dará créditos al usar sus canciones n.n

Este fick lo hago sin fines de lucro

Pocos personajes me pertenecen, los demás son de Chinomiko (Yo les avisare n.n)

Bueno ahora sigamos con el fick :3

Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto…

Prologo:

Mi nombre?...

Arghh tengo que llenar este formulario para el "Sweet amoris", que nombre más meloso, me da asco…

Soy Lima, vivo en Argentina, pero mis "padres" han decidido que me valla a vivir con mi "tía" Aghata a Paris, como coño voy a comprender lo que dicen!... Tendría que haberlo sospechado cuando me inscribieron en clases de francés…

Prosigamos… Tengo 16 años, y en mi corta vida he sufrido lo que seguramente esos ricachones no sufrirán ni en 20 reencarnaciones, lo único bueno de esto es que dejare de ver como golpean a mi "madre" en mi cara y que veré a mi "prima" Luki y a mi "tía", el lado triste es que dejare a Dante mi "hermano"…

Se preguntaran el por que pongo comillas en mis parentescos, fácil soy adoptada… Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando tenía 2 años, en un accidente de tráfico el que choco el auto donde mi madre, mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos básicamente me secuestro y… bueno no me gusta nombrar lo que hiso. Dante estaba cautivo conmigo, al rescatarnos nos metieron en un orfanato, y cuando teníamos 10 nos adoptaron…

Sufrir? Nooo ni que lo digas, mi vida no termina ahí, en el orfanato era motivo de bulyng ¿Por qué? Por tener el cabello de color verde y los ojos violetas…

Al comenzar el secundario todo cambio, triste… Es muy triste que por cambiar físicamente los niños te traten diferente, allí fue donde conocí a Dake, mi primer novio y mi verdadero sufrimiento, con el aprendí a amar y gracias a él es porque murió mi corazón…

Le conté todo lo que me aterraba y el pasado que atormentaba mi mente. El solo se hiso el niño bueno y se hiso mi novio, pero luego jugo conmigo, me y traiciono con mi mejor amiga Laeti… Gracias al sufrimiento que causo mis muñecas pagaron las deudas (Si me entienden :T) Por eso es también el hecho de mandarme a un internado de música como el "Sweet Amoris"

Recuerdo sus escusas…

~FLASH BACK~

Allí estaba yo buscando a mi novio para cantar. Una semana después tendríamos que dar un examen frente al jurado del "Sweet Amoris" para ver quien entraba la verdad a mí no me interesaba lo mas mínimo, estaba ciega de amor, tanto que no veía que mi "madre" sufría gracias al bastardo de mi "Padre" solo pensaba en el rubio y en pasar cada momento junto a él, entre la única aula que me faltaba investigar y allí les encontré…

Se besaban y me repugnaban…

En ese momento se me ocurrieron millones de maneras de matar a esa zorra, pero no hice nada el shock me podía…

Lima! –Dijeron a unísono al percatarse de que me encontraba allí-

Linda…-Dijo Dake tratando de besarme-

No me toques…-Dije sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en mis palabras-

No es lo que crees…-Dijo Laeti, eso me saco de mis casillas ¿¡ me iba a mentir además?!-

Que no es lo que creo! Tú, mi supuestamente mejor amiga te estas tirando a mi novio! Y tu maldito la aceptas! –Si tuviera un cuchillo cerca…-

Oye no le grites…-Dijo Dake, lo fulmine con la mirada y me fui…-

~Una semana después~

Quería olvidar cada momento que viví junto a esas 2 bestias, y no podía había pasado una semana pensando inconscientemente en lo que había pasado… Trate de terminar con mi sufrimiento, no pude pero al mismo tiempo encontré una forma de desquitarme conmigo misma por ser tan idiota… CORTARME…

En ese momento me tocaba cantar subí al escenario y me acorde que cantaría una balada con Dake, recapacite y recordé una de las canciones de mi rapero favorito… Porta…

Y ahora…-Dijo la directora de mi instituto- Lima, una de nuestras mejores estudiantes cantara una canción –Me dedico una tierna sonrisa-

Me posicione…

Todo ha cambiado desde el día que entraste en mi vida,  
mas cuando te fuiste, que quise abandonar la partida,  
estoy presente sin futuro, que es duro hijo de por norma,  
la vida no es más que una historia de mierda demasiado corta,  
a veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca (por qué),  
las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda,  
y he tragado ya, demasiada agua salada,  
no soy nada para el mondo, el mundo para mí no es nada.

Pensé en quitarme la vida, pero no hubo coraje,  
antes era un chaval cobarde aunque sin huevos pa cortase,  
me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos de personas débiles,  
mentes frágiles,  
se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros,  
momentos que estas en apuros,  
lloras con disimulo tras saber lo que tanto duro,  
quieres volver a tener lo que no es tuyo,  
aceptar con orgullo,  
con un puño cerrado golpes demuestran tu dolor,  
ganas de llorar de llenar el vacío que tu dejaste,  
en mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor me enamoraste  
y me perdiste por dejarme marchar,  
tras machacar mis sentimientos QUE NO PARAN DE LLORAR.

Ya! No confió, ni creo en nada por tu culpa.  
Tú! Nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por tí NUNCA!  
Creí en el infinito, por una vez en vida,  
y ví como su fin llegaba, abría mucho más mi herida.

Querida esta es mi despedida para tí,  
que odia hasta mi odio,  
JODER POR QUE TE CONOCÍ! !  
Soy feliz, pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos,  
que sepas que para este niño:  
Fuiste mucho más que un mundo.

Te guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos,  
casa uno de los momentos, de imágenes que se han muerto,  
mi cuerpo, se siente vacío y solo,  
sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto.

Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstáculos (hay obstáculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.

Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal,  
en el cual estaría solo alejado de todo el mal,  
todos (todos), todos tenemos una historia que contar  
y también un cuento casi perfecto pero con final,  
buscas evadirte con tus vicios,  
yo tengo sueños, pesadillas en las que me asfixio.  
Desde aquel día, busco tus besos en fantasía,  
diría que la pena fluye en esta melodía,  
junto a mi voz, sin ganas, muerta por soledad,  
aún recuerdo aquel adiós, aquel adiós con frialdad.

Seré daltónico? Pues que ahora todo es de distinto color,  
no puedo dormir por las noches, por miedo se perdió el amor,  
ahora vagó sin respuestas, sin esperanza y sin fe,  
es así de triste - también cierto es el ayer,  
es el pasado recordado en el presente,  
quiero un futuro alejado del miedo y del daño que hace la gente,  
y es normal que me sienta atado como un prisionero,  
si nunca he visto la luz en esta senda, PERO QUIERO! !  
Dejadme en paz no quiero vuestra falsa compasión,  
la superficialidad de la gente amarga mi corazón,  
que sigue latiendo, pero sin sentido.  
A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido,  
pero no, no quiero más experiencias amargas  
para ti son paranoias, pero para mí son cargas  
con las que no puedo cargar,  
siento no poder soportarlo,  
se van juntando las cosas sin embargo sigo andando.  
Buscando mi camino, quien habrá escrito mi destino,  
quien lo haya hecho es un cabronazo,  
no creo en seres divinos,  
eso no existe, la magia acaba por ser truco.  
Yo ya estoy decepcionado con la vida que me tocó.  
No tengo una, tengo mil espinas clavadas,  
ya no puedo hacer nada no creo en cuentos de hadas.  
No digo que sea para siempre,  
digo que es ahora,  
porque cuando estoy mal pasan más lentas las horas.  
La melancolía me ayuda a sacarlo todo fuera,  
la furia que estaba dormida dentro ya no la controlo.  
Ojalá pudiera, olvidarme de que existo,  
tuve ganas de volver a ser (yo) quien se desvaneció,  
que me está pasando, tengo un diablo y quiere salir,  
y dejar a un lao mi cuerpo que no para de sufrir.

Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstáculos (hay obstáculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.

Latía mascara una cara se esconde en su caparazón,  
el presente es tu pasado deformado en tu corazón,  
fotos rotas, recuerdos muertos perduran tu memoria.  
Sin escapatoria aun rondan recuerdos de pena y gloria  
y es que quiero olvidar tantas cosas,  
pero cuesta tanto,  
son espinas que atraviesan y te hacen recordar llantos,  
quiero olvidar, quiero dormir, para no despertar,  
hallar un bienestar infinito DEJADME DESCANSAR  
Por fin (por fin) mi fin se encuentra ya cerca,  
por qué quiero llevarte pero en una imagen muerta,  
en el olvido, guardo tu foto y tus cartas vacías,  
llenas de palabras, que tan solo mentían.  
Y es que mi cuento de hadas,  
se perdió en la soledad,  
en un triste silencio en un mar que me quiere ahogar,  
una llama que se quiere apagar,  
un recuerdo roto,  
tus fotos son sentimientos muertos que ya no noto.

Me pregunto por qué te recuerdo?  
Si quiero olvidarte.  
Por qué te lo di todo y tu dejaste de amarme.  
A veces sigo preguntándole a mi subconsciente,  
por qué en el fondo sé que hay una parte de mí que me entiende.  
Para mí fue como una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.  
De entre todas las rosas negras eras la más hermosa.  
Osaste entrar en un ser prácticamente impenetrable,  
y te marchaste con un corazón que no era de nadie.

Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstáculos (hay obstáculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.

He aguantado tantas cosas que ni tú te lo imaginas.  
Este ser ya se margina, se marchita  
y no quiere pasar de página,  
la magia es lastima en mi corazón,  
con penas ya sombrías las que hacen aumentar mi dolor,  
olvidar es querer engañar a tu mismo ser,  
abre los ojos e intenta ver más allá de lo que quieres ver.  
Amar es querer por encima de cualquier otra cosa,  
saber que la persona se sienta especial en una historia,  
fantasiosa.  
Principio del final de mi recuerdo,  
abra un edén marchito tras el cristal. Me siento muerto! !  
Recuerdo aquel quizá, aquel último adiós,  
quiero borrar de mi mente lo que este cuerpo sufrió.  
La ignorancia hace la felicidad, dicen los sabios,  
quiero recordar tus labios y olvidar aquel adiós,  
aunque el olvido sea una trampa para engañarse a sí mismo.  
Al morir mis sentimientos lancé el corazón al abismo,  
me pregunto: A quien le importo y quien me recordará?  
Cuando mi fin se me lleve mi historia se llevará,  
ya murió ese sentimiento al romperse mi corazón,  
estoy harto mi vida está en peligro de extinción!  
No bombea sangre ni late, no tiene sentido,  
por qué sigo el camino si ya murió mi destino.  
Tu historia, por qué me dejaste escapar?  
Recuerdo cada noche el día en que me dejaste marchar.  
Pero tú me separaste de tus brazos,  
y ahora sientes la tristeza como yo ya sentí tu rechazo.  
Los tiempos cambian lentamente,  
pero olvidar no es fácil,  
por qué tan fuerte esa carga, si en la caja ponía frágil?  
Era como un niño pequeño,  
recuerdo tu dulce aroma,  
sufrió mi corazón y por tu culpa ahora está en coma.  
Olvidar es engañarse, el corazón ya no lo noto,  
porque siempre hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstáculos (hay obstáculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.

A ver si despierta...

A ver si despierta...

Todos aplaudieron, menos Dake y Laeti, los cuales se sintieron tocados…

Al otro día, yo ya no era la misma chica, pensaba que era imposible, pero era todavía más depresiva que antes…

Lima? –Pregunto Dante al salir de la clase-

Que pasa Dante? –Pregunte con una sonrisa-

La directora quiere hablarte, esta con nuestros "Padres" en la dirección…-Salude a mi "Hermano" y camine hacia la dirección-

Señorita Lima, esta es la dirección del "Sweet Amoris", quiere que valla a su internado –Dijo la directora con una sonrisa forzada-

No –Dije cortante-

Pequeña, tendrías que pensar esto… -Dijo mi "Padre"-

Amor, si no quiere no deberíamos…-Dijo mi "madre" dulcemente-

Tu cállate –Dijo el, a lo que ella parecía un cachorrito mojado, como odiaba eso-

No! –Dije enojada- tú cállate, nunca serás mi padre… El hecho de que me hallas adoptado no te da ningún derecho a decidir por mí, además no dejare que la trates más así! No es un cachorro… n siquiera un cachorrito tendría que ser tratado así por un idiota como tú!

Salí de esa sala y fui directo a mi casa, al llegar me encerré en mi cuarto unas horas después llego EL furioso… Trato de golpearme y Dante se interpuso…

Le llegas a poner un dedo encima a ella o a mi madre y no solo te dejo destrozado, sino que también te denuncio y no parare hasta que termines en la cárcel…-Dijo mi hermano, siempre me cuido, pero ahora me daba miedo lo que ese hombre le podría hacer-

~FIN FLASH BACK~

En este momento voy para el "Sweet Amoris", la directora me lo suplico y Dante también, la súplica del último fue la que me convenció…

Espero olvidar mis penas…

Bueno, ¿Qué les parece?... Bueno lo sé, está muy sufrida esta sucrette pero para las canciones que escucho es perfecta, además básicamente es la vida real… ¿Cuántas chic s se cortan por las penas? ¿Cuánt s son golpead s? ¿Cuántos son violados y secuestrados, para que eso se desenlace en lo peor?... Solo piénsenlo, pues este fick puede parecer muy ficticio, pero la mayoría de los problemas pueden estar a la vuelta de la esquina… 


	2. sinestecia

**No eh muerto, esta es la prueba xD... solo tengo muchos examenes y bue ahora lo subo porque "Porque puedo"**

**xP Okeyyy espero que les guste :3 y gracias a .yui21 y a Misaki Dino por sus reviews, de verdad me alegraron ya que no pense que tendria fama xD**

Ayer a la noche llegue a este internado llamado "Sweet Amoris " y no me esperaba lo que ocurrio

~FLASHBACK~

03:00 a.m.

Estoy llegando muy tarde, espero que a mis compañeras de cuarto no les moleste…

-Waaa! Kawaii- de donde vendrá ese grito?...espero que no de mi cuarto

-No molesten!- Grito otra chica…

Toque la puerta…

-Esperabas a alguien?- Pregunto una chica, solo espere hasta que abrieran…

Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver una chica pelinegra con ojos celestes… La vi detenidamente se parecía a….

-Liiimaa! –Grito chillonamente y me abrazo-

-Luki – Dije casi en un susurro ya que me dejaba sin aire

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto una chica con el pelo azul

-Ella es mi primita Lima, no sé qué hace aquí ni como averiguo donde era mi cuarto pero me da felicidad verla- Volvió a abrazarme

-Soy una nueva alumna y casualmente este también es mi cuarto- Dije mirando al piso, no era que no me agradara la idea pero mi prima puede ser muy molesta si se lo propone

-Entonces…- Dijo una chica rubia de ojos color Gris –Bienvenida a nuestro instituto, soy Mandy, junto con Luki seremos tus compañeras de cuarto-

-No sean maleducadas!- Grito una albina- preséntense… Mi nombre es Rosalya, si quieres cambiar ese look peculiar que tienes puedes acudir a mi ayuda…

-Rosa no seas mala, su look es cool-Dijo una chica con el cabello violeta y los ojos bicolores –Soy Misaki, Gamer certificada y vivo en el cuarto de enfrente junto a Rosa y Verde-

-Sospecho que nos llevaremos bien…-Dije con una sonrisa-

-Etto soy Verde…- Dijo la chica de cabello color azul, ella al contrario de sus amigas lo tenía corto y tenía ojos Verdes como los míos

-Un gusto conocerlas a todas pero si no les molesta me voy a dormir, fueron muchas horas de viaje-

~FIN FLASHBACK~

06:50

Me levante sola, sin el sonido del despertador, mire para los costados y no había rastro de ninguna de las chicas que ayer estaban aquí ayer…

Tome ropa de mi valija y pude ver una nota en mi mesa de luz…

PRIMITA:

ESTE ES TU HORARIO, QUEDATE TRANQUILA QUE MANDY ES UNA DE LAS DELEGADAS Y YA TE FICHO OSEA QUE TIENES UNA OBLIGACION MENOS…

NO TE DESPERTAMOS PORQUE TE VEIAS MUY LINDA DURMIENDO Y NO QUISIMOS MOLESTARTE, APURATE SI NO QUIERES LLEGAR TARDE

JEJE! TE QUIERE… LUKI

Mierda… Mi primera clase es a las 7:15, debo apurarme… Tome una remera de Devil May Cry, que irónicamente me había regalado Dante, un pantalón de mezclilla, mis converse de pokemon y mi campera con forma de bulbasaur…

Sali corriendo y trate de buscar la bendita clase…

07:30

Al fin encontré mi aula, estaba más cerca de lo que pensé, pero tuve que ir al aula más lejos antes de a esta…

Golpee la puerta tímidamente y espere hasta que me dieran la señal para entrar…

-Pase…-Una voz femenina se escuchó de atrás de la puerta

Entre y pude ver como todos posaban sus miradas en mi… En realidad no toda, un rubio leía un libro, un pelirrojo escuchaba música y a su lado un albino escribía en su libreta, un pelinegro jugaba a la psp…

-Debes ser la nueva- Dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio, supongo que era la profesora.. Yo solo asentí -Preséntate-

Tome aire

-Mi nombre es Lima, tengo 16 años y soy Argentina… Llegue aquí por una beca y para olvidar mis penas…-Dije con una sonrisa, la profe me hiso un ademan para que prosiga- Me gusta leer libros, escuchar música, escribir y componer aunque ninguna de mis canciones están terminadas, amo jugar videojuegos y las galletas… Supongo que no hay nada más para decir

-Puedes sentarte, mi nombre es Nicki Therabound y soy tu profesora de música- Dijo por último la profesora, era muy linda, castaña con pocas arrugas para su edad…

Me senté en el lugar perfecto, era la esquina derecha así que podía ver a todos, a la profe que estaba también del lado derecho del aula y tenía vista directa a la puerta…

La profesora comenzó a hablar, yo no prestaba atención ya que me concentre en jugar a la psp, por suerte mi mejor amigo en el juego estaba conectado "Masterofgames"… era un nombre demasiado creído pero el chico jugaba muy bien y no era molesto….

Estábamos en el bosque cazando y un monstro nivel 70 con 5 barras de vida apareció, comenzamos a pelear y de pronto lo mataron…

-Nooooo Master!- Grite…

Todos me miraron, alguien máteme…

-Señorita Lima…-Dijo la profe –Por favor venga al frente a cantar…-

Creo que voy a morir

Comence a cantar la canción que mas me identifica en este momento…

Sinestesia (h0lynaight)

La lluvia empapa,,voy notando mi desgaste,  
que ni los años más jodidos de mi vida comparan el lastre  
de tener que andar siempre vigilando mi espalda

Si me caigo me levanto, pero mi alma ya está balda,  
y seguiré mi camino aunque sea a rastras,lo juro,  
superé momentos crudos,conmigo me basta  
para andar preocupándome por perras zorras y lumis

Refugiada en mi coraza tras golpes que no asumí,  
aprendí a base de hostias¿mas que sabrán?  
aunque luché toda mi vida, sé que apenas nada cambiará

Rectifico, acepto mis errores y me pesan,  
duele tanto el corazón que ya ni siento la cabeza,  
soy de esas que canalizan el dolor de mala forma,  
de las que se hieren a si mismas casi por norma

Y no es normal, si yo lo sé, me exijo tanto que me duelo,  
no me fío de nadie por los que me tomaron el pelo

Y dime tú si estuvo mal volcarme en corazón y alma,  
si no sé querer a medias y encontrar así la calma,  
las palmas levantadas,  
aunque jamás me rendiré, mi orgullo a flor de piel y  
lo que digas al respecto ya lo sé

[Estribillo]

Porque me cansa estar cansada de cansarme,  
¿para qué pedir ayuda si nadie puede ayudarme?  
darme lo que busco pa' llenar todo este espacio,  
y sigo mi rumbo sin parar pero despacio[x2]

[Verso 2]

No echo nada en cara, pero me revienta que me mientas,  
si no te aparté en su día, lárgate sin darle vueltas,  
tras tus ultimas palabras te odio a tí y odio a los Je  
todo lo que fuimos o quisimos ser ya lo borré  
repetir errores hoy no está en mi lista

Será que está mal visto querer de forma altruista,  
traté de ser, no cometer, y vi llover en tantas lunas,  
os perdí la huella y perdí cinco años de venitiuna.

Lagunas del tiempo de mi vida,  
hoy me siento tan perdida en un laberinto sin salida,  
estoy pidiendo a gritos que me ayuden  
sentada en el arcén, veo pasar mi tren, y yo perdida en  
mi vaivén

Soy dueña de lo que callo y esclava de mis palabras,  
¿pa' que seguir al rebaño si soy cabra solitaria?  
pues sectaria no lo fui ni lo seré en toda mi vida,  
y que me llamen loca,mi locura está bien pulida

[Estribillo]

Porque me cansa estar cansada de cansarme,  
¿para qué pedir ayuda si nadie puede ayudarme?  
darme lo que busco pa' llenar todo este espacio,  
y sigo mi rumbo sin parar pero despacio[x2]

[Verso 3]

Pero no tengo espacio pa' guardar tanto vacío,  
y supero el día, y el mañana supondrá de nuevo un desafío,  
vió tantas cosas buenas que no veo,  
que recreo mi dolor hasta llegar al apogeo

Deseo dar de mi lo que sé que existe y no encuentro,  
y miento si te digo que me siento bien por dentro,  
y sí centro de miradas

Culpo a mi corazón por no hacer caso a mi cabeza  
y utilizar la razón,causa y mente

Y si me trabo, me paro y pienso, mi meta es evolucionar  
y no aceptar ningún descenso,  
asenso la mitad de veces por no cagarme en la puta  
y me suda el coño si sueno borde, rancia o bruta

Yo también me he creído de las pocas personas  
que tragan mierda sin abrir la boca y esperan cualquier ataque,  
luego abrí los ojos y vi que la mitad agachan la cabeza  
y asumen el baque

Y he madurado por cojones, por momentos de mierda,  
porque me levanté seis años con la pierna izquierda

Por esas noches, esos días en mi cuarto a obscuras,  
porque tanto hay tanto en mi piel que ya no encuentro cura,  
y fui dura conmigo misma y los demás

¿Pero cuantos fueron los que me jodieron por detrás?  
¡Falsos de mierda! aún me culpo por quereros, por daros  
todo de mí sin añadir detrás un pero

[Estribillo]

Porque me cansa estar cansada de cansarme,  
¿para qué pedir ayuda si nadie puede ayudarme?  
Darme lo que busco pa' llenar todo este espacio,  
y sigo mi rumbo sin parar pero despacio

-Los rumores son ciertos, cantas bien pero…- Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa –No quiero una versión femenina de Armin, por favor deja los juegos para el tiempo libre-

Sonó el timbre… Al salir las chicas esperaban afuera

-Oh que lindas me esperaron…- Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Ajam eh si claro – Dijo Luki, de pronto un albino salió y la abrazo

-Hola mi bella dama- Dijo el heterocromo

-Hola Lys- Dijo mi prima besándolo dulcemente… No había venido por mi…

-Oh ahora entiendo- Dije con una ceja alzada –Tu debes ser el chico del que habla desde hace 2 años-

-Ejemm… Cállate Lima!- Grito Luki golpeándome en la cabeza, el chico alzo una ceja

-Así que desde hace 2 años- Dijo con una sonrisa…

-Si!... Debes ser Lysandro, yo soy Lima… La nueva y al mismo tiempo la prima de Luki- El albino tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella

-Un gusto… Luki también me ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo con una cara extraña, quizás mi prima le había contado TODO

-No me ignoren!-Grito mi prima

-Los dejo solos!-Dije y me fui de allí, lo que faltaba era que se pongan melosos

Vague por todo el instituto sin ningún rumbo… De pronto encontré un lindo árbol y no dude en ponerme a leer y a comer galletas bajo el…

Comencé a cerrar los ojos por pura inercia y me quede dormida

-Cof cof- Una tos me despertó y al abrir los ojos pude ver a un pelirrojo al cual se le notaba un poco molesto

-Qué pasa?- Pregunte desperezándome…

-Estas en mi lugar- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a mi lado

-No veo el nombre de nadie aquí- Dije a lo que el bufo

-No importa, solo es mi lugar… Así que vete- Dijo empujándome de allí

-Vete tu- Dije empujándolo como él lo había hecho anteriormente

Comenzamos a empujarnos y a "pelear", lo cual termino entre risas

-Soy Lima- Dije extendiendo mi mano como para saludarlo

-Lo se…- Dijo el sacando los cascos de su mochila

-Ohh acaso me stalkeas, por eso sabes donde vivo, como me llamo y muchas cosas de mi intimidad- Dije como alarmada

-Pero si serás idiota-Dijo golpeándome en la cabeza –Estas en mi clase, y te presentaste, yo soy Castiel-


End file.
